


猎物 11

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：无
Kudos: 8





	猎物 11

李东海在李赫宰家门口坐了好久也没有等来他想见的人，浑浑噩噩地驱车回家，在路上他突然想到一个人或许会知道李赫宰的行踪，可这大半夜的他也不好意思去打扰人家，只好忍着急切的心情先回家了。

已经12.21了，接近年末的时候几乎每天都要参加各大公司的年会，自己公司也在着手准备今年的年会，朴正洙忙的晕头转向的，等闲下来的时候才招呼来秘书小姐询问：“赫宰最近在干嘛，今年年会他参不参加？”

“嗯……之前二少爷的管家打来电话说二少爷最近不在家。”秘书小姐恭敬地回答着问题。

朴正洙皱了皱眉，他这弟弟又乱跑了，每年年会的时候丢他一个人忙里忙外的。

哼，过年不给他压岁钱。

“他今年又跑哪里去了？”

“去……去夏威夷了。”朴总的表情好吓人啊。

“他倒是会享受，把我一个人丢在公司里。”朴正洙挥了挥手让秘书小姐出去，“你先去忙吧。”

等秘书小姐关好门以后，朴正洙拿出手机打通了李赫宰的电话，李赫宰像是知道对方会骂人似的，刚接起电话就把手机从耳边拿开。

“李赫宰，你跑去夏威夷干嘛！快给我回来，你哥我忙死了。”朴正洙刚打通电话就开始咆哮。

李赫宰掏了掏耳朵，干脆直接开了免提将手机放在桌子上，“当然是来度假啊，我又不懂公司的事情，你让我回去我不能帮你什么，你还不如让我在外面度假呢，还能躲躲人。”最后一句小声嘟囔，却还是被精明的朴正洙听到。

“你在躲谁，你是不是在外面乱勾搭哪家的小姐，然后始乱终弃。”

“哥！我说了多少遍我喜欢男人！还有你弟弟是那种始乱终弃的人吗？！”李赫宰气结。

“那你要躲谁？为什么要躲他？”一连串的问题砸过来。

“哥你怎么这么多问题啊，我的感情问题让我自己解决不行吗。”李赫宰不知道怎么跟朴正洙说，何况李东海跟振贺集团还要合作，他不想因为自己去影响这个合作，李东海工作上的能力绝对担得起这个合作。

“行行行，你赶紧解决了给我回来，你可是答应过我今年年会会参加的。”朴正洙用着平淡的话语说出威胁人的话，“不回来的话，我就直接找人去夏威夷绑你了。”

“回！肯定回！你让我再玩两天我就回去。”李赫宰保证道，想要赶紧打发了他哥。

“行了，在外面注意安全，我有点事先挂了。”

秘书小姐刚刚打了内线进来，说李东海在外面说要见他。两家的合作已经基本上谈拢了，就差白纸黑字签合同，两家就是正式的合作关系，不知道李东海现在过来是有什么事情找他。

看着人走进来，朴正洙赶忙站起身来迎接，“李总裁怎么大老远的过来，签合同的事情交给下属去办就好了，合约我们都已经谈好了不是？”

“朴总您客气了，我这次来是有一点私事想要找您帮忙。”

李东海昨天哭了一会，今天眼睛有点肿肿的，看起来精神不是很好。朴正洙赶忙让秘书小姐给人端来了热茶，拉着人坐在了办公室里的沙发上。

“您有什么事就直说，我看看我能不能帮上忙。”

“我想向您打听一个人，我找不找他。”说起这事李东海就委屈。

“您说。”

“我想知道，您知道您弟弟，李赫宰在哪里吗？”

朴正洙听完李东海的话眼皮跳了跳，这小兔崽子，居然是在躲李东海。

“李总找赫宰有事吗？”

“我……”李东海的话卡在喉咙里，不知道怎么说出口。但这是他能找到李赫宰唯一的机会了，他不能放弃，咬了咬牙开口道：“我喜欢他，可我告诉他的时候他好像不信，所以跑了，我真的找不到他，您帮帮我。”

李东海越说越委屈，渐渐染上了哭腔。朴正洙也没想到李东海会这么直接的就说出来，反倒让他不知道该怎么回答，何况他一直挺喜欢李东海的，在一起的话自己还能多个弟弟，也不错。

而且就这几分钟，朴正洙突然想到之前有一个酒会，李赫宰主动要求说他也要去，自己当时海奇怪，现在想想应该这小兔崽子那时候就看上李东海了，这怎么跟他告白他还跑。

“他为什么要跑啊？”朴正洙疑惑地问。

李东海眼里蒙着一层水雾，可怜兮兮地看着朴正洙，“我说的时机不对，让他觉得我不是真的爱他。”

朴正洙决定当个坏人，试探一下李东海的真心，“那你是真的爱他还是觉得跟他在一起了我们两个公司必然就会合作，所以才选他的。”

“不……不是！我真的爱他，就算朴总你要因为这个不跟我合作我也绝不会说一个不字，我只想找到他，跟他当面说清楚。”

这小兔崽子遇上了这么好的人还不知道珍惜，回来我可要帮着李东海揍你了。

刚刚电话里还说自己的感情问题自己解决，躲着人家还怎么解决，我把人给你送过去你可好好给我解决了。

“他在夏威夷。”朴正洙唤来秘书，让他查李赫宰入住的酒店记录，“我一会把地址发给你，你去找他吧。”

李东海起身就准备走，他现在迫不及待地想要见李赫宰，也不在意跟朴正洙之间的礼数，只是在拉开办公室的门时回过头来对着朴正洙说道：“谢谢你，哥。”

说罢便快速消失在了振贺集团的大楼里，一路往机场方向狂奔。

李东海什么行李也没带，但是大衣兜里却揣着之前在Venus给李赫宰买的手镯，他早上出门时瞟到了桌上的礼盒，顺手就揣在了兜里。

他买了最近的一班航空飞往夏威夷，然后快速出机场直奔从朴正洙那里得到的酒店地址，可按了好几分钟的铃都没有人开门，只好靠在门上等。

这几天李东海经历过最多的事情就是等，他没有别的选择，他只能等。

站的累了，李东海蹲下来捶了捶自己的腿，头发跟围巾将李东海的脸挡的结结实实的，以至于李赫宰回来的时候看到房间门外的人并没有认出是谁。

脚步声唤得李东海抬头，看着眼前心心念念的人，眼泪瞬间就流了下来。而李赫宰看着突然出现在自己酒店门口的人一瞬间慌了，脑子里一片空白，只有腿不听使唤地就像往回走。

看出李赫宰又想跑，李东海赶忙站起身来追过去，从后面紧紧抱住了李赫宰的腰，带着哭腔的声音传来，砸得李赫宰心疼。

“李赫宰，你别走。”

TBC


End file.
